One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 17
Hayley watched Justin like a hawk. With every move he made, she made the same. A large grin formed on her face as she stood up straight. "This'll be your last chance to turn back." "Why would I? You're just a little girl." A vein grew in her head. "And just for that, I'm going to rip out your tongue and shove it up your ass." She said nicely. Justin, was soon behind her, and bit her neck. "What was that, little lady? Thinking you were a vampire slayer?" "Slayer? Oh no no no. I'm the Vampire Queen." She elbowed Justin until he let go, then jumped up and kick his neck. When she landed she delivered a punch into his jaw. "Don't think I'm through!" She jumped up, clasped her hands together, hardened them with Haki and slammed his head down. Justin, was slammed back, and he hit the wall. He licked his lips, and tasted blood. "Now... Your power runs through my veins! I can feel it... Your power... It... It tastes like... Cola." "Strange. Is everything in this timeline made outta cola?" She dashed to Justin and in a second she was in front of him. "Let's find out." She dealt a powerful punch to his gut, forcing him to hunch over. "This is gross." She pushed his head back and sank her teeth into his neck. He started to scream, and pulled back. "Hmm... Not cola... Kind of like ham. Hmm, I expected chicken, but ham's good." She lifted him, and slammed him down, causing him to spit up blood. Justin rolled over back to his feet and wiped the blood from his face. "Ugh. You-" Instantly Hayley had her hand around Justin's neck. "Finish that, and your head comes off." "Bitch." He kicks her hand away and swept her to the ground. "You thought you could beat me? Don't make me la-" "Don't finish that. It's too cliche. Besides, I can beat you." She swept him to the ground and bounced back to her feet. "See. What you did wasn't anything special." Justin, was on his back, and started to get up. "Impossible... Nothing I do... I can see that the way this fight will go, I'll lose. So..." He turns back to human form, and is shirtless. Hayley, looks at him, and points at the pants, that is perfectly fine. "Funny. People in this time know when they're going to lose. But I can't take a win like this." Her eyes flashed red as she dealt another kick to his head. He was pushed back, and he licked his lips. He tasted blood, and grabbed a vial, and thrown it at Hayley. She caught it and looked a t it. "What's this?" Justin, kicked Hayley, and caused the vial to break, hitting her. She looked up, and felt weird. She hit the floor, and Justin laughed. "Easy, it's a poison that not only affects your body... But slowly kills you." - Faust and all the doctors open the door. "Oi! Roku! We have someone that's willing to give you some blood. You're going to be o- where the hell is he?" Everyone looked around, and Roku was nowhere in sight. "We have a runner people!! Find Roku before he gets himself killed!" - Roku, was running across the ship, and hid behind a barrel. He started to breathe hard, and heard a laugh. "So... We have a stow away..." Caramel, lurking around, held his knife, and was coming closer to Roku. "He's getting too close...I gotta take him out." Roku jumped over his barrel and punched Caramel unconscious. "There's no way in hell they're sticking me with a needle." Roku pulled Caramel out of sight and continued across the ship. "Okay. I start swimming and I'm home free." Caramel, grabbed his ankle, and looked up, with his mask broken and giving a mad grin. "Needle? Interesting... NOW I KNOW WHAT TO STAB YOU WITH!" "Bad clown! No needles!" Roku kicked Caramel away and dived into the ocean. Christie arrived on the deck as soon as he went in. "Wait!!" "No!! You're gonna give me a shot!!" Roku began to swim away. "No no no no no no no!!!" Wort, jumps after Roku, and Malk follows. - Hayley struggles up to her hands. Her hair starts changing back to its normal state. "Damn...what was in that thing?" Justin, looked down at her, and laughed. "I have no idea, but trust me, it's bad. You're strong, even more then me, but the craft always wins..." Justin gets kicked, and Oak jumps down. He sees Justin hit a wall, and unconscious. Oak, lifts Hayley, and walks away. "We better get you to a hospital, before you start to die. Horribly and painfully, I believe." Hayley pumped her fist into the air. "I refuse to die until I become the Puurrrrrrr.....ooh kitty." Airi staggered back up to her feet. "I got her Plant Man. And as much as I hate to say it, this is the only thing I can do right now." Oak lifts Airi to his back, and looks around. "Any more women I have to carry." "Don't be sarcastic." "I'm not. Any other women who wish to travel on me?" "That means two things!" Hayley spurted. "Shut ya mouth Hayley. You drunk on poison." Fantasia made her way through the crowd. "But I gotta thank you for releasing us. I didn't even know you'd be here." "Fantasia? When'd you get here? And how come you didn't show yourself?" "Unlike you Airi, I don't really like new people. So I don't wanna sort through them looking for people that might not be there. Besides, I was kinda hoping you'd be on the team to rescue me." "Okay." Fantasia, jumped on Oak's head, and a few older woman jumped on Oak. Soon, he was carrying about 10 women. "You all feel a little heavier then what I assumed." "Watch what you say Plant boy." Fantasia tapped Oak's head. "I know what you meant but it can be taken the wrong way." "What do you mean?" "Well... Just move." "Of course." Oak started to walk out followe by Dras and Bob. "We better be getting paid. That little tramp owes me a dress." Bob, stood up, and straighten his outfit. "The Baww Curse will Baww rip you in Baww shreds." - Roku is swimming as fast as he can, closely followed by Malk. "No no no no no!! I refuse to go back!!" "Come on! It's for your health!" "I'd rather die!!" Just then a giant fish jumped out of the water and into Roku's path. "Dammit Fish!! I don't have time for this!!" Roku punched a hole through the fish's body. "Holy crap that hurt!!! I'm sorry fishy!! But I cannot get a shot!" Roku starts to swim again but he has slowed down. "No more running!!" Malk was almost in arms reach. Wort, got past him and grabbed Roku. He bit Roku's ear, and held on tightly. "You bastard!!! Let me go!!" Roku elbowed Wort in his gut and was caught by Malk. "No! I can't go back! They'll give me a shot!!" "Shut it!" Wort, stabs Roku with a needle. "Akk!! He stabbed me!!!" Roku looked back. "And with a needle?!!!!" Wort, stabbed him again, and again, and again, with Malk sweating and looked scared. "You don't have to be so harsh..." "I got orders from Veeto to stab away." "Veeto should've warned you!! I'm a dangerous man!! And you are now my enemy." Roku grabs onto Worts arm and slams their heads together, knocking Wort away. "This is for the needle!!!" He lifted Wort out the water and rapidly punched him in the guy before throwing him towards the ship. "Now...chef guy. I don't know your name... But I still don't wanna hurt you." "Well, it have a question. Should your arm be like that?" Roku looks at his arm, and it's stuck in place. Roku feels his legs stiffen, and his other arm starts to do so as well. "I don't thi.............." His face freezes, and he is completely paralyzed. He starts to sink, and Malk dives in after him. "Not today." That bastard!! When I get unparalyzed I'm gonna kick his ass...again!! Roku thought to himself. Malk, swam away, and Wort started to do BackStrokes. Roku, was cursing in his head, and Malk was bored. "Why does this happen to me every day?" - Ashlynn looks out to sea from right to left. "Where could they have gone." In the distance she sees three shadowy figures. "It's them! FAUST!!! MALK'S GOT ROKU!!!" "EXCELLENT!! I'll give him a cookie." Malk, was holding Roku, and Wort was licking his lips, holding a dead shark. Ashlynn squinted. "The people of this time are weird." "Says the girl that grew back a lung!" Faust responded from the other room. "Oh and the girl that gropes every pair of breasts she sees!" "You can stop now!" "Not until I'm finished.........okay I'm finished." Malk, dropped Roku, and laid down. "So, this is the infamous Faust, the man who destroyed the medical knowledge of thousands of kingdoms, and Ashlynn, the woman who was said to be more dangerous then 20,000 sea kings combined. How, amazing. I mean, you two are what I always dreamed of. An old, boring, nagging, married couple. Really, dreams do come true." Ashlynn's jaw dropped. "20,000 Sea Kings?!" She looked down to her hands. "I am the most powerful nurse in existence." Faust came running. "Hold on..." He sounded out of breath. "Two things....there's no way she can beat a sea king." "HEY!!" Ashlynn barked. "And I destroyed kingdoms? I knew I'd become a badass." "Sure but the Sea Kings are so far fetched!" Ashlynn turned to Malk. "Do I actually marry him?" "Whats wrong with marring me? Huh? Am I not good enough for the Sea Queen?" "Well, they are just exaggerations. Like, Kent used thousands of women, Jericho burnt orphans on fire, and Raion was called the 'Cannibal King'. So, exaggerations." Faust folded his arms. "Well...one of those things might happen. Just the wrong guy. But hey, we have someone to treat." He grabs onto Roku. "Come on Roku, trust me it won't hurt. It'll be just a little pinch for you, Malk and Ashlynn." "What?! Why me?" "You're the one with the healing factor. We just need to change up your blood type. Simple!" Faust smiled and walked down. "Watch your head." Malk, watched them go, and put his chef hat on his face. "Don't bother me. I'm asleep." Wort, watching everyone leave, walked away. "Man, and here I was thinking that Raion was a baby eater." - Oak and company travel through the seemingly endless caverns. "Ugh! Do you even know where you're going plant head?" Fantasia asked impatiently. "Cause this goes on and on and on and on. It's getting annoying." "Okay. I can stop." He drops Fantasia, and sits down. Fantasia, slaps his flower mask. "WHY DID YOU STOP?!" "You were getting annoyed, so I stopped to be nice to you." "Okay listen up Flower guy. Here's the deal. You pick me up and carry me out of here ASAP. And I won't lead us to certain death. Understood?" "Dammit Fantasia." Rhea said weakly. "That's not how you make deals." "Don't tell me what to do." Fantasia replied as Oak started to walk. "Hey!! Where are you going?! Don't leave me!!" "Well, I am certain I can pass through hear without dying. So, if the only reason why I should carry you is to live, then I don't need too. Ergo... You are completely, and utterly, useless." Fantasia, face faulted, and Rhea poked Oak. "Please? I like her." "Okay." Oak walked back, and put Fantasia back on his back. - Swizz slammed his hand on the table. "So everyone knows their assignments?" Kent rose his hand. "I don't think I get it." Swizz exhaled. "Okay Kent. You, Riker, and Tack are going to get our Time Traveler. That's all you need to know...." Swizz turned to Jakk. "And before you say anything, you, Raion and Beta are fighting the big dude with clown hands." "And what're you going to be doing?" Kent rose his eyebrow. "Cause if we're fighting, I want you fighting too!" "I'll be going with Beta and his group, but undercover as a marine. While there I'm going to get Rosa. It's simple. Just remember your roles." Riker, was playing with some tarot cards, and threw one in the air. Kent, grabbed it, and saw the card of death. "Uh oh..." Riker, grabbed it. "Death means change, dumbass. So, what we're about to do will change some major things... Wonderful. More chaos, anarchy, and disorder, and the marines won't be so hard pressed when I sail past. I like this plan." Kent out his hand on his chin. "I'm not sure if you're my grandson....or Red's..." He gasped. "Maybe he's both!! Swizz!! Did Red have a kid?!" "How am I supposed to know that?!" "Good question. Riker, did Red have a kid?" Riker, looked to Kent, and took a deep breath. "Well... Let me just say... I AM NOT RELATED TO ANY OF YOU DAMN IDIOTS! NOT TO YOU, YOUR CREWMATES, TO ANY YOUNG EMPEROR, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! MY ANCESTOR WAS A MAYOR TO A SMALL TOWN! THAT I WAS RAISED IN! GOT IT?! NOW SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" Kent, looked at Riker, and looked to Swizzz. "Maybe Chrono's grandson." "Yes, they are both rather temperamental, and being complete jerks." Swizz turned to the rest of the crew. "The rest of you stay here. Just in case someone shows up. Jericho, you're in charge." Kent looked back to Riker. "It's okay. I forgive you, I can't never stay mad at my grandson." "I will kill you." Riker said flatly. "That's no way to talk to your elders." "You are not my elder. I'm pretty sure I'm older then you." Tack and Jakk, watching the entire thing, were confused. Jakk, looked to Tack. "What's a Grandson?" "Someone who is the son of a son." "Ahhhh." Kent squinted. "Are you a time traveler too?" Riker Facepalmed and rolled his eyes. "Yes. I'm a time traveler from the future, and I came here to tell you something really important." "Ooh really?! What is it?" "Come closer." Riker edged Kent closer until he was a few inches away. "Tell me.." Kent begged. "You suck." He grabbed Kent's face, and slammed him against the floor. He looked at everyone, and snorted. "How you stand him, I don't know." Kent, stood up, and slammed his foot against Riker's chest. "YOU BASTARD!!! YOU NEED TO RESPECT YOUR G-PA!!! Young ones these days, don't know squat about respect. Humph." Kent waddled away mumbling and cursing under his breath. "I ain't ya daddy, and ain't having it!!" Riker, looked at Kent, and was enraged. "I should..." Tack, grabs the two. "Friendship! Now! Make up!" Kent turned around and hugged Riker tightly. "I could never stay mad at my grandson." "How many times do I have to tell you?! I AM NOT YOUR GRANDSON!!!" "You will be until proven otherwise." "I have proof!" "Where is it?" "... Home." "Then let's go home." "No." Riker, said it straight at Kent, and Kent tried to go at it, but Jericho stopped him. "Don't. I don't think he wants to talk about it." Kent faced Riker. "Alright kid. Let's go catch us a time traveler. Would you like that?" "Kent....he's not a kid. He is a grown ass man." Jericho stated. Riker got up, and started to walk out. "Alright. Let's go." Riker left, and Lester started to walk out, when he looked back at Kent. "Mention his home town again, and I will kill you." Lester walks out, and Kent looks surprised. "What did I do?!" Kent turned to Jericho. "I didn't even bring up his home." - Chrono and Kira are floating around on a new ship. Kira turned to Chrono with a smile on her face. "Thanks for the ship." "Don't thank me. Thank the future, they always have some stuff that's to kill for." "It's to die for." "Not for me." The man in the roach suit, who is tied up, blinks. "What am I doing here again?" "To navigate the caves." "Oh yeah... WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?!" Kira, looks at him, and takes a deep breath. "When I was 6... I met a girl..." -2 and a half hours later- "And... She went down on her knee, and said... 'Will you marry me?'. I said... 'Yes'." Kira, is in tears, and looks down. The roach man, is completely and utterly sobbing. "That story... Was BEAUTIFUL! WAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Lame." Kira and the roach man stare at Chrono, but Chrono hides his face. He is sobbing as well. Kira sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "So will you help me?" "Yes. Yes I will. All in the name of true love!!" The Roach man declared. "I'll gladly help." "Okay. Where are the caves?" "Behind you." Kira turned around seeing a large mountainous island. It was only one mountain with one hole in the middle. "Thank you. Chrono it's time to land." "But we're in the middle of the ocean. That's not smart." "Don't question your captain!!" "You're not my captain. I'm just doing this cause of our deal." "Hey, a rock formation!" The roach man pointed at some rocks, and Kira's eyes twinkled. "Good job 2nd mate!" The roach man turned to Chrono. "So whats your reasoning behind this?" "I don't need to tell you." He stammered, still wiping tears from his eyes. "I can't talk right now...I need to get something out of my eyes." Roach man jumped on the rocks, and looked at his arms. "Can you free me?" "Okay." Kira jumps on the rocks and unties him. He walks ahead, still wiping his eyes. Chrono jumps up behind them. "Try anything Roach and I will kill you. Slow and painfully. Then reverse time just to do it again and try another form of killing you." The roach man hides behind a rock, and is scared. "S..scary..." Kira, pouted at Chrono. "Be nice!" "NEVER!" He kicked water at Kira, and did a middle finger at her. "Because of that story I need to regain my cold heart." Chrono walked over to the Roach man and pulled him away from the rock. "Get going! Before I have to take up my promise." The man dressed as a Roach rushed over to Kira. "Please help." "Okay!" She lifted her hand, and pointed at Chrono. In an instant, someone appeared in front of Chrono. "Hades?!" Chrono exclaimed. Hades was laying against the walls of the cave snoring away, his head bobbing up and down. "Shhhh...maybe we can leave him." Hades woke upon shock. "Chrono?! What're you doing on my ship?! Wait?!.....this ain't my ship!! Where the hell am I?!" "Dammit, he's awake." "Why would you do this to me?! I was taking a nap." "You're always taking a nap. You lazy bum." Hades jumped up and faced Chrono. "Say it to my face!!" "You're a lazy asswipe." Kira, looks confused. "I thought the image of Hades would help..." "Image?! You mean like the image you made of Norax? Or the one you made to keep me busy?" Chrono turned back to Hades. "So if this is an image...." He quickly swiped his hand across but Hades ducked under it. "Hey! Let me slap you!" "Umm, Norax is real, but the rest were illusions. So is Hades... But I do make the personality of the person. Basically, they act like they actually would, even if I don't know them." Hades, looked back to Kira. "I'm fake?!" He started to flail around like a puppet. "I wanna be a real boy!" Chrono turned to Kira. "You thought you were making Hades, but instead you made Pinnochio. Good job." "You're just mad cause you can't hurt me!" Hades stuck his tongue out. "Oh yeah?!" Chrono put his hands into the air and separated them making a giant hole in time. "Watch me!!" On the other side Hades was laying in his bed, sleeping away. He looked up, and saw Chrono. "Wakey Wakey, Bro Bro." Chrono grabbed Hades, and pulled him in. Kira, snapped her fingers, and the fake Hades disappeared. "No. Not now.... Gimme back ma porcupine... PORKY!! No!! Don't leave me!!!" "Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." Chrono grinned pulling his hand back. "Three...two...one.. WAKE UP!!!" Chrono quickly slapped Hades across his face leaving a giant red handprint. Hades woke up, and looked at Chrono. "Oh crap! Bro, I didn't mean to insult you in front of everyone at that bar!" "WHAT?!" "Never mind! Better question. What the hell are you doing on my ship?" "I'm here cause you taunted me." "When did that happen?" Hades looked past Chrono and saw Kira and the Roach man. "Who're they? Is she your girlfriend?! Ooh wait till I tell mom!" "... D...don't..." Chrono started to have a cold sweat, and Hades smirked. "Wonder what dad would say." "No...no..." "'Oh my, what a pretty little girl,' dad would say. Mom would say 'How many children are you two having? I want my grand kids!'" Chrono, let Hades go, and hid behind a rock, embarrassed and in a cold sweat. "No.....I'm never going back..." Hades looked up to Kira. "So...do you and my brother plan on....umm...." "Freeze!!" Chrono raised his hand and time froze. "Let's try that again. Reverse!" Time started to move backwards, back to the point where Chrono stood over Hades. "This time.....I'm going to smack you harder." Chrono pulled his hand back and smacked Hades across his face. "Owwww!!!!!" Hades jumped up. "Hold on.... Déjà vu." Chrono smacks him again, and Hades eyes blink. "You... You went back in time, didn't you?!" "What? No. What?" "Yes, yes you did. That is so you! Hey... You only do so when ever something really awful happens... Or when I talk about mom and dad... MOM AND DAD OPTION!" "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Chrono was about to smack Hades again but he was stopped by Kira. "What're you doing?" "I'm keeping you from killing your brother." Hades chuckled. "Kill me? This guy can't even kill a fly. Humph. Kill me?" Chrono used his free hand to smack Hades. "What the hell man?!" "That's for bringing up mom and dad." "We know it's true! Mom and dad are the most embarrassing parents alive!" The roach man raised his arm. "I have a nice relationship with my parents. I even write to them, from time to time." Chrono and Hades looked at the Roach. "You wanna squash the bug?" Hades asked cracking his knuckles. "Let's do it." Chrono replied. The Man dressed as a Roach turned away and started talking in a high pitched voice. "How about we don't squash the roach!" "Who said anything about roaches?" Hades replied. "All I see is a maggot." "Nah, a worm." "A piece of trash." "Garbage." "A dump." "A pit." "You on a Thursday." "Screw you too." The roach man, hid behind Kira, and was mumbling. "I'm dead... Hey, who are those guys?" - "What the... Chrono?!" Fantasia, on Oak's head, saw Chrono. Hades turned to Fantasia. "What's with all these girls? You growing a harem or something?" "No. She's just........ Who're you again?" "What?! You don't remember me?! I'm apart of Kent's crew. The navigator?!" "I always thought that red haired guy was the navigator." Hades shook Chrono. "Hey! Don't get side tracked!!" "But it's a genuine... Oh crap." Hayley kicked Chrono in the face, and he snapped his fingers. "Hey! Don't get side..." Chrono pushed Hades in his place, and Hayley kicked Hades in the face. Hades held his face. "Oww!! Bitch!!!" Hades shouted. "Don't lose your cool." Chrono warned. "Shut up!!" Blood started to drip from Hades' nose. "That flat chested bitch!! I'm gonna kick her ass!!" He shouted before Hayley kicked him again. "That's it!!" Hades thrusted his hands up, veins grew all along his wrists. Two large black coffins erupted from the ground. "Get her." He growled. The tops of the coffins fell off revealing two large zombies. "And he's lost his cool." The arms, started to grab the earth, and lift up and up, until another coffin was brought. They opened it, and jumped in. It closes, and rumbling began. Hades, smirked. "I feel it... Someone strong is coming..." The coffin opened, and a man stepped out. "Geez, what the hell..." Oak, saw the man, and he took a step back. "No... Siegfried, the former best swordsman in the entire world... And Fea's dead father..." Siegfried, was a tall man with dark hair in a pony tail, wore robes, and saw that he wasn't holding a sword. "Hey, get me a sword, so I can chop some idiots up!" Oak, hearing that, stopped breathing. "Don... DON'T GIVE HIM A SWORD! HAYLEY, STOP HIM!" Hades pulled out a small knife. "Will this work?" "He asked for a sword not a knife." Chrono stated. "Besides. I'm not sure that knife will work." "The only other thing I got is my scythe. And I don't wanna give that up!" "I DONT CARE!!! GIVE ME THE DAMN KNIFE!!!" Siegfried shouted as he snatched it from Hades' hands. Hayley jumped at Siegfried, and he smirked. "I haven't cut up someone in years..." Oak, panicked. "HAYLEY! RUN! NOW!" Hayley, felt immense killing pressure, and immediately jumped back. She saw Siegfried walk a little closer, and started to sweat. "This guy... All I'm thinking about... Is run..." Hayley takes a back step, and Siegfried looks at the knife. "Ugh, such a weak weapon... I need a real sword! Even if it's a wooden one... Oh, slaves, get me one!" Hades looked at Chrono. "I think he's talking to you." "I'm no ones slave. He may be talking to you." "I know he's not talking to me. I'm his master. Yo!! Seinfeld!! Hurry up!!" "QUIET SLAVE! Now, first thing I need is a good sword... Then I can kill Jarl. But first, let's see of this new body is good..." Hades rose his eyebrow. "Hold up. Sit!!" Hades' eyes flashed red and his voice deepened. Siegfried slowly started to sit down. "Slave? Huh? You dare call me your slave?! I made the mistake of giving you free will. So let's take that back." "Hold it you shitty little brat, no one orders me around... Not that damn sensei, not to the World Government, or that damn witch I married, I do... What I want to... DO!" Siegfried's burst of willpower shakes the area, and almost all of the women but Fantasia, Rhea, and Hayley, are unconscious, and the Roachman goes unconscious. Kira, falls down, and holds her head. "So...strong..." Hades looked around. "You damn zombie! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!!!!" Hades' eyes flashed red again and Siegfried fell to the ground. "Stop this now!!" A small ball appeared in Hades' hand. Two faces of tortured souls. "There's no going back!" Hades shot the two souls into Siegfried and his body started to jump around violently. "What the heck... Where are we?" "I don't know!" "Well, looks like were... Who the hell is this guy?" "Oh god... I have the same body! No!" "Calm down... Hey buddy, you know who we are?!" "No time for introductions. Get up and deal with them before I destroy your souls!!!" Hades flocked his wrists and Siegfried's body shuddered. "You are under MY control. I don't care how you do it, just kill them." "Jeez, jerk... Okay hey buddies, we're the infamous Risky Brothers! Cower in fear, and we may let you live!" Chrono, leaned to Hades. "So, you pick up souls anywhere, and the bodies?" "Comes in random. I'm amazed I got a strong guy, but course, I can control some stuff." Siegfried's body stopped moving, and the rolling brothers screamed. "HELP! THIS GUY IS TEARING US TO PIECES!" Hades crossed his arms. "Seinfeld is by far my most disobedient zombie." Hades walked over to Siegfried. "You three share a body now. If you let him beat you back to death your soul will no longer exist." "WHAT?!!! WE'LL CEASE TO EXIST?!!!" "Speak for yourself!! I'm perfectly fine." "Where's your body?" "Ahhh!!! He's cut me in thirds!!!" The risky brothers jumped out, and flew away. Siegfried looked at Hades, and was holding his knife. "Oh shit... Wait! Before you kill me... Chrono needs to tell you something!" "Yeah. Freeze." Chrono dealt a punch into Siegfried's body and instantly he froze. "Hades.. What's with this guy?" "I don't know. But I'm taking his free will." Hades jumped onto Siegfried's shoulders and places his hand on his head. "Hold onto your head." Hades jumped up pulling out a ghastly white figure along with him. "Brain. Intact, Soul....not so much." Hades lifted the white ghast. "Bye bye." Hades crushed it and it flew into millions of pieces. "Now let's try this again." Chrono nodded. "Play." Siegfried's body sped up until it caught up with the time. "Test him out." "Siegfried. Fight." "No!" The soul formed together, and he got into the body. Hades, face faulted. "What the hell... WHY DON'T YOU DO WHAT I SAY I DO?! This is getting really annoying. Siegfried. This is your last chance. Fight, or I'll destroy your soul." Hades growled. "Losing control over your powers? I know how you feel. Trust me it sucks." Chrono stated. "It's just a side affect of the time jump." "I don't have time to listen to you. Siegfried! I'll give you to the count of three!!! One!! Two!!-" In an instant Siegfried stood over Hades. "Kill me if you want. You'll lose your body, your memories, and be forced to roam the underworld. Are you willing to take that chance?" Hades, blinked. "Uhh... Help..." He jumped away, and put his hands out. Another coffin rose up, and it opened to have someone walk out. Hayley, saw the body, and gulped. "No..." Hades looked into the open coffin. "Oh yeah. This is amazing. Siegfried. You either have a team mate or I can put you back to sleep. Cause I got the Pirate King; Gold Roger." - Raion opened the portal, and Beta and Jakk jumped out, wearing marine outfits. Nova, followed, and she was a wearing a marine outfit as well. Caramel walked ahead, and was wearing a highranking outfit, and was scowling. "Now remember, I am General Boring Fugly pants. Or some bullcrap these marines like. I'd much prefer causing chaos... Ooh, we should set this boat on fire!" "We can't do that. We need to follow the plan." Raion stated. "Nova stay with me. I'll protect you." "Thank you. But if I do that I might be missing something I came here with." "Raion....are you stealing panties?" Beta asked slowly. "Noooooooooooooo... Maybe." Beta slapped Raion in the back of the head, and grabbed Nova's arm. "You come sweety. Uncle Beta will protect you from Perv Megee." "What? Like you're not a pervert. I see you staring at all the girls. Trying to hide your perviness." "Umm guys." Nova whispered. "Yes?" Beta asked. "We've lost Jakk." - Jakk was in a janitors closet, listening to an old man. "When I was 18, I became a janitor. After 75 years, finally... Someone asked me my name. It's Roff." "Roff... Can I become a janitor like you? I want to clean up messes." Roff starts to sob, and hands the mop to Jakk. "Go... Go make this world more cleaner." "Aye Aye!" - "We've been here for two minutes. And we already lost a guy. Terrific." Raion complained. "Continue as planned. Swizz never gave us a plan B." Nova recommended. Nova flew across the deck into the crows nest at the top of the mast. "There goes our lookout." Raion pulled out a mini Den Den Mushi. "Nova, remember watch out for Hyperion, Norax, and Gale. Those are the most dangerous aboard this ship." "Who are you talking too?" Vincent, is on Raion's shoulder, and Raion gulps. "Beta.....why did you not tell me he was here?" - Kent, Tack, and Riker looked out over the seas. Kent turned to Riker. "So how do you plan on beating Chrono?" Riker, held his hand out, and it turned into a drill. "Jam this in his chest. Hope I don't hit his heart." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700 Category:Dead End Journey Arc Category:Stories